Go Hiromi
|birthplace = Sue, Kasuya, Fukuoka, Japan |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actor |genre = J-Pop, R&B, Kayoukyoku |image = go hiromi 2.jpg |label = Sony Music Japan (CBS/SONY) }}Go Hiromi (郷ひろみ) is a Japanese soloist and actor. Discography Studio Albums= #1972.11.01 Otonoko Onnanoko (男の子女の子) #1973.05.01 Ai e no Shuppatsu (愛への出発) #1974.01.01 Hiromi no Heya (ひろみの部屋) #1974.06.11 Hiromi no Asa・Hiru・Ban (ひろみの朝・昼・晩) #1975.06.21 Hiromi no Tabi (ひろみの旅) #1975.11.21 HIROMIC WORLD #1976.04.21 Saraba Natsu no hikari yo (さらば夏の光よ) #1976.12.05 Machikado no Shinwa (街かどの神話) #1977.10.01 Idol NO.1 (アイドルNO.1) #1977.12.21 Pyramid Hiromi do(ピラミッド ひろみっど) #1978.07.21 Narci-rhythm #1979.04.01 Apollon no Koibito (アポロンの恋人) #1979.08.01 LOOKIN'FOR TOMORROW #1989.12.21 SUPER DRIVE #1980.08.21 MAGIC #1981.01.01 How many ii kao #1981.05.01 PLASTIC GENERATION #1981.12.21 Asphalt Hero(アスファルト・ヒーロー) #1982.09.22 Aishuu no Casablanca (哀愁のカサブランカ) #1982.12.21 Ai no Shinwa (愛の神話) #1983.04.01 Hiromi Kyou no Hanzai (比呂魅卿の犯罪) #1983.12.21 TAILORED SONG #1984.12.21 ALLUSION #1985.10.02 LABYRINTH #1987.04.01 LOVE OF FINERY #1989.06.01 DRIVING FORCE #1900.06.01 America Kabure (アメリカかぶれ) #1991.04.25 Junbi Bantan 〜VINGT ANS〜(準備万端〜VINGT ANS〜) #1992.05.02 CATALONIAN BLOOD #1993.05.21 LUNA LLENA #1994.06.11 GOrgeous #1995.07.01 I Miss You〜Aitakute shikata nai〜 (I Miss You〜逢いたくてしかたない〜) #1996.07.01 Ku・Se・Ni・Na・Ru (く・せ・に・な・る) #1998.06.20 Kokoro no Kagi (心のカギ) #1999.08.21 THE GOLDSINGER #2000.07.05 Koi no Hallelujah dai sakusen 〜Mission Code is "G"〜 (恋のハレルヤ大作戦 〜Mission Code is "G"〜) #2001.11.21 PERIOD 〜Kono sekai no doko ka ni〜 (PERIOD 〜この世界のどこかに〜) #2005.09.14 Evolution #2008.06.11 place to be #2010.11.20 one and only... |-|Other Albums= ;Best Albums/Compilation/Remix Albums #1975.06.01 Hiromi Go Deluxe (郷ひろみデラックス) #1976.06.01 Hiromi Go no Subete (郷ひろみのすべて) #1977.11.01 Forever Series GO (フォーエバー・シリーズGO) #1981.10.18 Kinjitou Pyramid (金字塔ピラミッド) #1982.06.21 My Collection(マイ・コレクション) #1983.11.01 Ogonkyou(黄金郷) #1984.06.10 Ogonkyou I 〜2 Oku 4 sen man no Hitomi〜(黄金郷I 〜2億4千万の瞳〜) #1985.11.21 Go Hiromi Zenshuu/'72〜'85 DANDYISM(郷ひろみ全集/'72〜'85 DANDYISM) #1986.05.21 Go Hiromi Best Collection (郷ひろみベスト・コレクション) #1987.05.31 MY SELF #1991.05.22 Junbimantan 〜VINGT ANS〜SONGLESS (準備万端〜VINGT ANS〜SONGLESS) #1991.11.21 HIROMIX #1992.02.21 Go Hiromi Zenshuu/'86〜'91 DANDYISM (郷ひろみ全集/'86〜'91 DANDYISM) #1994.11.02 THE GREATEST HITS OF HIROMI GO #1995.11.22 THE GREATEST HITS OF HIROMI GO VOL.II 〜Ballads〜 #1996.11.01 THE GREATEST HITS OF HIROMI GO VOL.III SELECTION #1997.08.01 ALL THE SINGLES 1972-1997 #1999.10.21 GOLDFINGER '99◆Re-mix #2001.03.28 With Whom? #2001.07.04 MOST LOVED HITS OF HIROMI GO VOL.1 〜Heat〜 #2001.07.04 MOST LOVED HITS OF HIROMI GO VOL.2 〜Cool〜 #2005.10.05 Single Collection of Early Days vol.1 #2005.10.19 Single Collection of Early Days vol.2 #2005.11.02 Single Collection of Early Days vol.3 #2005.11.16 Single Collection of Early Days vol.4 #2005.11.30 Single Collection of Early Days vol.5 #2007.08.08 SAMBA de GO 〜HIROMI GO Latin Song Collection〜 ;Live Albums #1974.09.05 Four Leaves・Go Hiromi/Joint・Recital (フォーリーブス・郷ひろみ/ジョイント・リサイタル) #1974.12.10 HIROMI ON STAGE! - Yoro shiku aishuu (HIROMI ON STAGE! -よろしく哀愁) #1976.08.21 GO GOES ON! HIROMI IN U.S.A. Part I #1976.09.21 GO GOES ON! HIROMI IN U.S.A. Part II #1977.06.01 Hero (ヒーロー} #1978.04.01 PHORNIX -HIROMI IN BUDOKAN- #1978.10.01 IDOL OF IDOLS #1980.05.21 MY OWN ROAD #1981.09.05 AT THE STARTING LIVE 〜READY SET GO!〜 #1986.03.21 GO HIROMI LIVE CONCERT TOUR LABYRINTH ;Mini Albums #2006.11.22 Winter Mood |-|Singles= # 1972.08.01 Otonoko Onnanoko (男の子女の子) # 1972.11.01 Chiisana Taiken (小さな体験) # 1972.12.21 Tenshi no uta (天使の詩) # 1973.03.21 Ai e no Shuppatsu (愛への出発) # 1973.06.21 Hadaka no Venus (裸のビーナス) # 1973.09.21 Miryoku no March (魅力のマーチ) # 1973.12.05 Mona Lisa no Himitsu (モナリザの秘密) # 1974.03.21 Hana to Mitsubachi (花とみつばち) # 1974.06.21 Kimi wa tokubetsu (君は特別) # 1974.09.21 Yoroshiku aishuu (よろしく哀愁) # 1974.12.21 Waruiyuu waku (わるい誘惑) # 1975.04.21 Hana no yo ni tori no yo ni (花のように鳥のように) # 1975.07.21 Sasowarete Flamenco (誘われてフラメンコ) # 1975.10.21 Aeru kamo shirenai (逢えるかもしれない) # 1975.12.21 Bye Bye Baby (バイ・バイ・ベイビー) # 1976.02.01 Koi noyo wami (恋の弱味) # 1976.05.01 20 Sai no binetsu (20才の微熱) # 1976.08.01 Anata ga itakara boku ga ita (あなたがいたから僕がいた) # 1976.11.01 Samui yoake (寒い夜明け) # 1977.02.01 Mayonaka no Hero (真夜中のヒーロー) # 1977.05.01 Kanashiki Memory (悲しきメモリー) # 1977.07.21 Kouzui no mae (洪水の前) # 1977.09.01 Kikyou (帰郷) # 1977.12.05 Kinryouku (禁猟区) # 1978.03.21 VIBRATION (バイブレーション) # 1978.05.21 Boku no orusuban (ぼくのるすばん) # 1978.06.21 Ringo satsujin jiken (林檎殺人事件) # 1978.09.21 Hollywood Scandal (ハリウッド・スキャンダル) # 1978.09.21 Chijou no koibito (地上の恋人) # 1979.03.21 Naiyo naiyo Night (ナイヨ・ナイヨ・ナイト) # 1979.06.21 Itsumo kokoro ni taiyou wo (いつも心に太陽を) # 1979.09.21 My Lady (マイレディー) # 1980.01.21 Sexy You (セクシー・ユー) # 1980.05.01 Taboo (タブー) # 1980.07.21 How many ii kao (How many いい顔) # 1980.11.01 Wakasa no Catharsis (若さのカタルシス) # 1981.02.01 Mikansei (未完成) # 1981.05.01 Oyome Samba (お嫁サンバ) # 1981.08.08 Moichido Shishunki (もういちど思春期) # 1981.11.01 Aishuu Hero Part 1/Part 2 (哀愁ヒーロー Part1/Part2) # 1982.02.01 Junjo (純情) # 1982.05.02 Onna de are, otoko de are (女であれ、男であれ) # 1982.07.17 Aishuu no Casablanca (哀愁のカサブランカ) # 1982.11.21 Kanashimi no kuroi hitomi (哀しみの黒い瞳) # 1983.03.05 Bibou no Miyako (美貌の都) # 1983.04.21 Romance (ロマンス) # 1983.05.12 Suteki na Cinderella Complex (素敵にシンデレラ・コンプレックス) # 1983.09.01 Hottoite Kure (ほっといてくれ) # 1983.12.01 Chatelet Amona Hotel (シャトレ・アモーナ・ホテル) # 1984.02.25 2 Oku 4 sen man no hitomi -Exotic Japan- (2億4千万の瞳-エキゾチック・ジャパン-) # 1984.06.21 Yakushinii (ヤクシニー) # 1984.11.10 Dokomade Adventure (どこまでアバンチュール) # 1985.03.06 Ai no Empty Page (愛のエンプティーペイジ) # 1985.05.22 CHARISMA # 1985.08.25 Sapphire Blue (サファイア・ブルー) # 1985.10.21 Cool # 1987.03.21 Sennen no kodoku (千年の孤独) # 1988.06.01 Toki o kasanetara (時をかさねたら) # 1989.06.21 Saishubin ni Maniae ba (最終便にまにあえば) # 1990.05.12 W Booking -LA CHICA DE CUBA- (Wブッキング-LA CHICA DE CUBA-) # 1990.10.21 Mou dare mo ai sanai (もう誰も愛さない) # 1991.04.25 Hadaka no Venus (1991 Version) (裸のビーナス) # 1991.05.22 Wei Izumu (迷イズム) # 1992.05.02 Venus tachi no Seiesta (ビーナスたちのシエスタ) # 1993.01.21 Boku ga donnani kimi o sukika, kimi wa shiranai (僕がどんなに君を好きか、君は知らない) # 1994.05.01 Iienaiyo (言えないよ) # 1995.04.21 Aitakute shikata nai (逢いたくてしかたない) # 1995.06.14 Nakeba ī (泣けばいい) # 1995.11.22 Nanimokamo wasurenai (なにもかも忘れない) # 1996.02.01 Donnani kimi ga Hanarete itatte (どんなに君がはなれていたって) # 1996.04.12 Ku・se・ni・na・ru (く・せ・に・な・る) # 1996.04.12 Don't leave you alone # 1997.04.21 Zero ni nare (Zeroになれ) # 1997.10.01 Yukkuri Koishiyou (ゆっくり恋しよう) # 1998.04.22 KISS ga Kanashī (KISSが哀しい) # 1999.03.25 Otoko ga koi ni deau toki (男が恋に出逢うとき) # 1999.07.23 GOLDFINGER '99 # 2000.02.02 Hallelujah, Burning Love # 2000.06.21 Nakatta koto ni shite (なかったコトにして) # 2000.09.27 True Love Story with Matsuda Seiko # 2001.02.21 Only for you -Kono eien ga aru Kagiri- (Only for you-この永遠がある限り-) # 2001.06.20 Kemono wa Hadaka ni Narita garu (獣は裸になりたがる) # 2001.08.01 Wakiwaki My Friend (ワキワキマイフレンド) # 2001.11.17 Kono Sekai no doko ka ni (この世界のどこかに) # 2005.04.20 Ai yori Hayaku (愛より速く) # 2005.10.19 Kimi ga Nakeru basho ni naru (君が泣ける場所になる) # 2006.09.06 LIFE # 2007.05.23 Boom Boom Boom # 2007.12.05 Good Times Bad Times # 2008.05.14 Kimi dakewo featuring Dohzi-T (君だけを) # 2008.10.29 Arino mama de soba ni ite featuring Dohzi-T (ありのままでそばにいて) # 2009.05.27 Otokogan Groove! (男願 Groove!) # 2009.09.02 Get Real Love 〜GOLDFINGER'009 # 2010.06.09 Bokura no Hero (僕らのヒーロー) # 2010.10.20 Aishiteru (愛してる) # 2011.06.01 Egao ni Kanpai! (笑顔にカンパイ!) # 2012.04.25 Dangerous☆ (デンジャラー☆) # 2013.05.28 Bang Bang # 2014.50.21 99 Wa Owaranai (99は終わらない) # 2015.05.20 100 no Negai (100の願い) # 2016.06.01 IRREGULAR Gallery Go_hiromi.jpg Category:Soloists Category:J-Pop Category:1955 Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:October Births Category:People from Fukuoka Category:Libra Category:Male Category:1972 Debuts Category:Male Soloists Category:70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen Participants